For a liquid crystal panel with an advanced super dimension switch (ADS) display mode, a multi-dimensional electric field is formed by electric fields generated at edges of electrodes in an identical plane and an electric field generated between an electrode layer and a plate-like electrode layer, so as to enable all liquid crystal molecules between the electrodes and right above the electrodes to be deflected. The liquid crystal panel with the ADS display mode has such advantages as high image quality, high resolution, high transmittance, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio, low chromatic aberration, and being free of push Mura.
However, for an existing method for manufacturing a TFT array substrate with the ADS display mode, its patterning process is complex and the production cost thereof is relatively high.